A Second Chance?
by soulmatesrocks
Summary: What happened to Bella after Edward left her? who will he meet after 10 years when he decides to come back to Forks? Is everything over or is there a second chance?
1. Chapter 1

10 years.

It has been 10 years since I left. 10 years I didn't see her in. 10 years were she never left my mind. She is always in my mind, the way her face twisted and her nose scrunched when she was thinking about something, the glimmer in her eyes when she got an idea , the smile of satisfaction and victory when she won an argument…every detail and memory of her is tattooed in my mind and heart.

Sometimes I wonder how she is doing. Is she happy? Did she move on? Did she found someone who can keep her safe and protected? Although it pains me to think about it but it is the truth. She is human and humans change, along with their feelings.

I just wish she found someone who is worthy of her not someone who is as shallow as Mike Newton or Taylor Crowley.

Through the years I thought about checking on her but I always decided against it since I knew that the moment I would lay an eye on her I would crumble, get on my knees and beg her to take me back .I was so willing to do it if this was what it would take for her to take me back but by this I would take from her any chance of being normal and I couldn't do that to her.

As for my family I saw them from time to time, Esme kept begging me to go with them but I just couldn't go back and see every one with their mate except me. It didn't bother me that much before but after Bella it would just be too much pain and not only for me but all of my family especially Jasper.

I was pulled away from my thoughts by a ring on my phone….of course it would be Alice.

I picked it up "Hi Alice" I greeted here.

"Hi Edward, How are you doing?"

"Like you wouldn't know"

"You are right but still it's polite to ask and it would be appreciated if you answered without arguing, you know!"

Of course…she is Alice she just can't get over it without a lecture.

I sighed and answered "I am as fine as I can be….Happy?"

"Indeed" there was something she wanted to say but she was hesitant, I could sense it she was stalling.

"What is it Alice?" I asked finally.

I heard her sigh from the other line, I didn't like that it mean that she would take about something that I wouldn't like.

"I wanted to talk to you about something"

"Yeah?" I mocked "I sensed that"

"Okay listen and don't interrupt until I am done."

Oh No!

"Fine" I said unwillingly.

"It has been 10 years Edward , please just let go back to fo..."

"Alice you know I can't "

"HEY! I said no interrupting"

"Alice….."

"just hear me out, she is not even there anymore she moved out 6 years ago Edward, Charlie is dead and everyone is either out of town or among the dead , please Edward I want to go back to Forks and we miss you so much brother, we really do"

I knew I hurt my family when I went on my own put it was just too hard, then something Alice said sank in.

"She moved out?" I asked?

"Yes, Edward she did. I don't know the details because SOMEONE refused to let me check on her but yeah that's what I heard when I asked "

Why was I disappointed? I knew this would happen sooner or later, actually she moved out late because she was supposed to leave town after high school but she stayed three extra years, I wonder why is that? When I didn't answer Alice started begging me again.

I didn't know what to do, should I go back to the town where I met her or should I stay here and hurt my family more than they already is? Before I could tell her my answer I heard a squeal….Alice

"THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAKYOU" she rambled. Her words were too fast that a human's ear wouldn't follow….BELLA

"Alice calm down"

"Okay, we will be there in three days, come as fast as you can I miss you so much Eddie" I groaned, she knew I hated that stupid name that Emmet usually called me by it.

"Okay, Alice" I answered

"See you soon brother, love you" and by that she ended the call.

I was scared of what was coming.

Can I do this? Can I go to the same place she went? Places that would trigger memories, not like I didn't think about her every second of every single day.

I think I can as long as I know that she is out there somewhere happy, safe and maybe even a mother with a family that loves her.

I got to my feet and decided that I would go out on a hunting trip, I honestly didn't remember the last name I hunted , I got out of my place and ran into the woods.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT UNFORTUNATELY :( **

I packed the most important things to me, the only things I'd need. Bella's picture, the lemonade lid that I've always kept and always will.

I still felt conflicted about returning to Forks. But knowing Alice, i don't think she'd give me much of a choice.

My phone vibrated, flashing Alice's name indicating that I'd gotten a text from her.

"You are absolutely right, I won't give you a choice."

Alice will always be Alice

I placed my phone back into my pocket and picked up my suitcase, hesitantly heading to the airport.

My mind started wondering on its own as the plane started taking off, images of the first time I saw my Bella came to the front of mind, how her mouthwatering scent provoked me, how her blood sang to me, how her beautiful deep chocolate brown eyes mesmerized me and kept me wondering.

My mind took off as soon as the plane did. It played back to the first time I saw Bella, and I instantly recalled tht mouthwatering scent that provoked me in every way possible. Her blood sang to me and her beautiful, deep chocolate brown eyes mesmerized me and kept me wondering how much more I could love this one human girl.

My thoughts continued, stopping only when the attendant announced that we had landed.

I sighed, buckling my belt. A smile crept to my lips and I chucked. How ironic it was that a vampire had to buckle up for a flight?

The plane landed and soon enough I was walking through the airport with my suitcase in my hand. The place seemed so familiar, I really did miss my family. All of them were there waiting for me, even Rosalie. I was a little surprised to see her there, we never had a normal sibling relationship. She'd never forgotten how rejected she'd felt when I didn't want her. She never supported my relationship with Bella, either. I wished that I had seen it her way, she was right. My love for her was dangerous, but I couldn't stop myself. I read her thoughts, and my dead, broken heart suddenly felt warmer. The entire family missed me, as did I.

They hadn't changed at all, of course. The first one to take me in her arms was Esme. She held me tightly and kissed my cheeks. "Edward, my son." She murmured lovingly. I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her back, sincerely. "Hey, mom." I said. She smiled, I knew she loved it when we called her that.

"I missed you, dear." She said softly. I closed my eyes, "I missed you too, mom."

Come on, come on, come on

Welcome back Edward

Man, I missed hunting with you Eddie

We missed you dude

Welcome home son

I read the thoughts of the rest of my family. Every one of the took their turn hugging me and welcoming me back. They all told me how much they missed me and how different everything was without me. Finally, we made our ways to our vehicles. Surprisingly, my volvo was there. I wasn't surprised to see that Emmet had a new jeep, it had been ten years. Of course they'd bought new cars.

Rosalie, Emmet and carlisle hopped into the Jeep and I got into my volvo with the rest. The trip to forks normally took hours, but seeing as how we were far from normal, it only took us an hour and fifteen minutes.

Everyone stayed relatively quiet, which I appreciated. I really wasn't in any mood of chit-chatting.

The memories began to hit me once we entered Forks. It was painful to remember everything that went on here. I was right, this was a terrible idea.

Soon enough, we reached our destination. I thought our house would look different, but I was wrong. It exactly the same, exterior and interior. Every piece of furniture was as same as I remembered. After exaiming the house for a breif second, I headed straight to my room to unpack whatever I had brought.

Can I come in? I heard Alice ask through her thoughts.

"Come in, Alice"

My door opened and my pixie like sister entered with a gentle smile on her face.

"I wanted to give you a proper welcome back hug, since I didn't get my fair share"

With a sincere smile, I pulled her into my arms and held her close. Alice was my favorite and closest sibling. She always supported me and loved me. She also always ordered me around.

"It's going be alright Edward" she muttered softly into my ears. I wanted to believe her, but sadly I couldn't. Nothing would be alright without my Bella.

I knew I was right, though. I had no one to blame. She needed to be safe, to have a normal future as a normal human being. She didn't need to worry about vampires wanting her dead"Okay" I said for her benefit.

She pulled away and smiled brightly. She headed to the door and left the room.

The next day, I went for a walk. I decided no to run through the woods, instead I walked at a normal pace through the local streets of Forks, breathing.

Not that I needed to.

I kept walking, my thoughts somewhere else. Soon enough, I hadn't realised that I had walked until I reached the outskirts of Forks.

The sound of a soft cry grasped my attention. I followed it until I reached the source, a small beutiful toddler crying on the ground in the middle of the forest. She layed curled around herself, her face covered with her long, thick brown hair. She was shaking as her sobs broke.

"Hello" I said softly, not wanting to startle her.

She looked up at me with tear filled eyes and a face full of despair.

Her eyes were so beautiful.

Chocolate Brown

I lost my train of thoughts for a second there. It was just so similar to Bella's eyes.

The depth

When she didn't answer me I decided to dig harder.

"Are you lost?"

Nothing

She just looked at me with a sad, hopless expression on her face.

I moved slowly towards her. She didn't flinch so I kneeled infront of her.

"What is your name, sweetie?" I asked softly.

"Re-ensm-ee" She replied.

**A BIG THANKS TO ALL MY READERS AND REVIEWERS. I APOLOGIZE ABOUT MY MISTAKES IN THE LAST CHAPTERS. I WISH I HAVE MORE REVIEWS IN THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE THEY DO REALLY HELP ME IN WRITING. I WILL TRY TO UPDATE EVERY DAY A NEW CHAPTER. :) :) :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT :(**

Renesmee.

It sounded familiar.

There was something about it that sparked my memory.

"Hello, little one. My name is Edward." I said, my voice a little above a whisper.

"Hi, Edward" she replied weakly.

Her thoughts made no sense at all to me. They moved too fast and I found it hard to keep up. I began to devolp one of those rare vampire headaches.

"Renesmee, what are you doing here in the woods all alone? Where's your mommy?" I asked. It seems that my question wasn't appropriate, the young girl began to cry again, tears flowing down her rosy cheeks.

"She's not here anyone." She sobbed.

_What did that mean?_ I wondered.

"It's okay, sweetheart. I can help you find her." I said, I was desperate to stop her tears.

Her eyes lit up as she looked at me, "Really? You can take me to my mommy in heaven?"

_Oh. _

"I'm afraid I'm not able to do that." I said quietly, hating every word that came out of my mouth. The sparkle in her eyes vanished and they welled up in despair once again. She looked down at the ground, avoiding my gaze and nodding her head sadly.

But I couldn't leave her here in the forest all alone.

"What about your daddy? Where is he?" I asked, digging for any kind of information. However, I instantly regretted bringing him up. The minute I mentioned him, her eyes wided in fear and terror.

"No please no don't take me to my father!" she begged.

I read her thoughts and pictures of her mother being abused started flowing through her mind. _Wait._

_No._

It was Bella.

I couldn't move, I was in shock. It can't be, it just can't be her. The little girl continued to beg me not to take her to her father but I couldn't get myself to hear any of it.

My Bella...

After what seemed like hours, I was able to snap back into reality.

"Renesmee, what's your mother's name, sweetie?" I asked, hoping that somehow, someway, I was wrong. But I was in denial. I knew the truth just as much as she did.

"Bella"

The world froze. Suddenly, nothing mattered anymore.

_She's gone?_

What happened to her? Who hurt her?

_Why?_

I needed answers and I needed them now.

I stared at the child infront of me as the sky started raining. I greived for my loss, I had lost my angel.

_My Bella._

Renesmee was shaking from the cold. She had stopped crying.

"Renesmee? Would you like to come with me and take a nic ebath? I could get you some nice, dry clothes." I managed to offer.

She looked at me with those beautiful eyes that once belonged to my beloved

"You won't take me to my father?" She pleaded.

"You have my word that I won't take you anywhere you don't want to go." I promised.

"Okay" she replied quietly

I hesitantly picked her up in my arms and surprisngly, she didn't flinch.

_Just like her mother._

I walked at a normal pace again, wondering where I should take the toddler. How would I explain her to my family?

Nevertheless, I was sure Alice would find a way to explain.

I headed home with a shivereing Renesmee in my arms, her head rested on my right shoulder. I already felt attached to her. But how couldn't I?

She was related to the love of my existance.

I had to protect her, I had to keep her safe.

I hated myself for leaving her. My intentions were good, I wanted her to have a happy life. I wasnted to _protect _her. I risked my heart, my everything.

But now, she was dead.

Acknowologing the fact made it feel like my heart had been thrown at a wall of bricks.

She was gone, she was dead. I was never to see her ever again.

I attempted to distact myself, I had to. At least till I found out how it happened. But my plan was already set.

And nothing is going to stop me and Alice knows it.

When we reached the mansion I lifted Renesmee's head from my shoulders and pulled her round face closer to mine, for a second I lost my self in her eyes again.

"Renesmee we are going to go inside, and you will have a good warm bath, my sister is going to help you get dressed and we will help you feel better, okay?

The choice, I always have to give her the choice. The right to refuse.

Maybe she was more human than her mother ever was.

_Her mother._

"Okay" she murmured, she was exhausted.

She wouldn't be able to talk today, it was already twilight. It should be her bedtime in a few hours. She'd already seen enough for one day.

She won't be able to talk today it was already twilight...a normal sleeping hour for a kid her age is in a few hours and I think she had seen enough today.

I walked into the house, everyone was staring at me. Except for Alice.

She came up to me.

"Hello Renesmee. I'm Alice, Edward's sister." She offered, introducing herself sweetly.

_Who is that?_

_I can't believe he brought her here!_

Jasper and Rosalie had the most negative thoughts in my family whilst Alice and Esme had the most compassionate ones

_She looks exhausted, poor girl_

_I have the cutest outfit for her _

As for Carlisle he was the only one that was interested in her name.

_Renesmee! That's familiar! _

"Hello Alice" Renesmee greeted Alice back in a small, soft voice. She sounded like an angel.

"Do you want to come with me? I'll give you a nice bath and some new clothes."

She nodded her head which was burried in the nape of my neck. She held onto my shirt tightly.

Alice noticed. "Are you sure?" She asked again, not wanting to make her uncomfortable.

She nodded again

"Okay, then" she lifted her from my arms and headed to her bathroom.

I watched as both of them got out of my sight. With a deep sigh I turned around to face my family's questioning eyes.

**HI EVERYBODY. THANK YOU SO MUCH ALL MY REVIEWERS AND READERS BUUUT I AM KINDA DISAPPOINTED, i only had 9 reviews in my two chapters thats not fair i worked really hard on them! sooooooo i am not going to post until i get at least ...lets say 15 reviews ?! yeah that will do. and tell me what you think it's important and if you have ideas tell me and i will try to add them in my story as much as i can :) ESPECIAL THANKS TO MY FIRST REVIEWER Mehh and my beta 3 i love you guys :)**


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: **I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT :(**

"Who is this Edward?" Rosalie broke through the ice after a long moment.

"This is Renesmee" I answered knowing that I was just stalling.

"Yeah we kind of figure it out "jasper replied sarcastically resisting to roll his eyes.

"Okay, this is Renesmee…...Bella's daughter" my voice broke at the end and my head bowed.

Shock crossed through the room leaving every one speechless, even their thoughts were silent for the first time since…EVER!

Carlisle was the first one to come back to his senses as usual,

"Edward, may I ask what Bella's daughter is doing here …with you?"Carlisle asked with a firm ye compassionate voice

With a sigh I took a seat and looked at them, "it's…complicated" I explained.

_Stop it Edward, you know that you will tell them, just get it over with_.Alice chided from her bathroom.

Eseme mentioned for the rest of the family to have a of them moved taking a seat; Emmet and Rosalie took the love seat, Esme, Carlisle and Jasper took the couch.

I knew I needed to explain but I didn't know what to say. Should I just throw it at them and get to the point or tell them what happened exactly.

Jasper sensed my conflict "Edward just do what you feel comfort with "

Bless you jasper.

""I was walking in the town this morning when I heard a sound of someone crying at the edges of the forest, I followed the sound till I reached a small girl; Renesmee. She was crying and her body was shaking with the force of her sobs'

My voice was strangled so I paused a little, cleared my throat and resumed "I was cautious with her in order not to frighten her, I moved slowly, she showed no sign of fear she just wouldn't speak at first. When I asked about her name she told me and like Carlisle thought it sounded familiar"

All of them except Carlisle had a confused look on their face as they for the first time noticed her name. Before anyone can interrupt I continued

"I asked if she was lost and if she would like me to take her to her…...mother. She asked me if I could take her to her mum in….."

I couldn't complete, it hurt too much say it. Esme left her seat and came next me; she held my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

I took a much needed breath to continue "she asked me if I could take her to her mum in heaven" I murmured in a defeat as grief was coloring my voice and heart

Every one gasped from the shock of the word.

_What did she mean?_

_It can't be._

_Oh god! Is she...Dead?_

_WHAT! NO!_

_OH EDWARD _

I wanted to finish the story so I can escape their eyes and thoughts I just wanted to see Renesmee…..she is part of _HER._

_"_I needed to get my answers but it was raining and she was cold and I couldn't leave her out there alone so…"

"What about her father, Edward?" Carlisle asked me but with a hint of disapproving.

I clenched my fists remembering Renesmee's memories of him, my eyes hardened and I looked up at him.

"I didn't mention that part, did I?"I asked with venom in my voice

"No, no you didn't" Emmet replied.

"Well, I did ask her about her father and if she knew where was he"

"What did she say dear?" Esme interrupted.

"Will you please let me continue" I knew I was being rude but I just wanted to get over with it.

"Sorry Esme" I apologized.

"It's okay dear I understand" she soothed

"Anyway, after I asked about him, fear crossed her face and she begged me not to tack her to him" they didn't interrupt this time, they didn't need to their thought did the job

_What the hell!_

_Why is that?_

_I wonder why…!_

_Oh god, I am not going to like what is coming._

"And her thoughts showed me images of him… hitting both of them"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HITTING BOTH OF THEM?" Emmet roared, Standing up from the love seat.

All my family had looks of furry on their faces.

"I don't know Emmet that's one of the reasons why I brought her here" I said with a voice slightly louder than the normal.

"One?" Rosalie wondered.

"I couldn't leave her out there I had to bring her here. It's so cold out there and she was in the woods….. by herself, didn't any one wonder how did she got there? She must have been running, from someone."

I was breathing hard by the end although I didn't need to at all.

"I see your point Edward" Carlisle told me softly

"I think we all do" he added.

I managed a stiff nod.

"What now?"Jasper asked.

"We take care of Renesmee. She has to eat she must be starving, the poor thing. Then she will sleep in Edward's room and whenever she is ready she will speak, okay?" I love Esme.

A chorus of sure and okays came dawned the room.

"Okay then it's settled" Carlisle said ending the conversation.

"Tomorrow it is" I confirmed and I rose up on my feet, kissed Esme on the top of her head and jolted to my room.

Alice was tugging a sleeping Renesmee in my bed as I entered my room. A small smile broke into my face at the sight of Renesmee's sleeping form.

Her arms were limping at her sides, her light brown curled hair was lying against the soft pillow and her eyes were closed leaving a wet strain of tears against her rosy cheeks. She looked like an angel, a very beautiful one.

I sat across her on the bed watching as I did with her mother, Bella.

I missed you Bella I missed you so much, but don't worry it won't be long by now, I promise.

* * *

**OKAY! i know it's short but the following will be long. about updating i will try my best to fasten the process. i hope u like it. BIIIIIG thanks for all of my reviewers and please leave one and tell me if you have ideas that you would like to read and i will try my best to add it to the story. LOVE YOU ALL.**


End file.
